toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Terrain
One of the core mechanics of Toontown Tactics, terrain modifiers affect how a Toon moves around the battlefield during a Cog battle. Movement around the world of Toontown Tactics is done by navigating various connected tiles, known as Squares. The terrain properties of Squares determines whether a Toon's Gags are more or less likely to fail, or if they are forced to make certain movements during battle. Elevation In some battles (especially after The Brrrgh, or in most Aloha Atoll island battles and Cog Facilities), terrain may comprise different levels of elevation. Generally, entities on higher elevations are more likely to hit their targets with attacks, and entities on lower elevations are at a tactical disadvantage, and less likely to hit attacks. Toons and Cogs alike can navigate up these elevated platforms using jump tiles or stair tiles, and navigate down these squares by simply walking off the edge. Tile Modifiers Some Squares can also have special movement-based properties, or affect a Toon's performance in battle. Street Tiles The following Tile Modifiers are mostly available on streets of various neighborhoods in Toontown. Water Tiles First making an appearance in Donald's Dock, and later reappearing in Aloha Atoll, water tiles appear in various canals or at the sides of certain streets. Cogs cannot enter them, and take 10% of their Maximum HP in damage or 10 damage, whichever is higher, if they land into a water tile. Toons, however, can swim through them at their regular movement speed, but cannot use Gags while they are in them. In Aloha Atoll, the water tiles always appear on one side of the map, and are affected by tide - every few turns at random, the tide changes from high tide to low tide, and more portions of the map are swept over by water tiles. These water tiles recede into regular tiles at low tide. Water tiles also have the advantage of washing off any movement modifiers such as Oil. Jump Tiles First making an appearance in Minnie's Melodyland, and making later appearances in other playgrounds or Cog Headquarters such as the Cashbot Mints, Jump Tiles propel a Toon upwards by a fixed elevation (approx. +2/3) and onto the next tile after, allowing them to reach higher ledges or stomp onto Cogs for additional damage. Ice Tiles First making an appearance in The Brrrgh, and unique only to The Brrrgh and Cold Caller Field Offices, ice tiles behave like Oil Tiles in that they cause the Toon to slip and slide past the entire length of the tile uncontrollably, until they land on another kind of tile or hit an obstacle, Toon or Cog. Glitch Tiles First making an appearance in Tempus Town, Glitch Tiles are characterized by a visual effect where yellow glowing shapes rise out of the ground. Stepping on or passing over a Glitch Tile causes either a Toon or Cog to completely freeze in place, being unable to perform any action for one turn. Moreover, if a ranged Gag or Cog Attack flies over the path of a Glitch Tile, it is "frozen in place" for 1 turn. Trap Tiles First making an appearance in Toony Temple, and later appearing in Spooky Forest and Spamalot, Trap Tiles are marked out by a "surprised face" emote, white or red "X" in these areas respectively. They look identical to Trigger Tiles. If a Toon or a Cog steps over these squares, they trigger a trap effect that harms them in some way: * Falling Objects: A nearby pillar or tree collapses onto the target Toon or Cog, dealing 5-20 damage (2x to Cogs). Usually marked out by fragile looking pillars or trees nearby. * Ink Cloud: Spews out a murky cloud of ink in a 3x3 Sq radius, dealing a light 3-15 damage (2x to Cogs). Toons or Cogs inside the ink area have their visibility reduced to within the cloud (until they move out) and have their Accuracy for all Gags or Cog Attacks reduced to 0. Trigger Tiles First making an appearance in Toony Temple, and later appearing in Spooky Forest and Spamalot, Trap Tiles are marked out by a "surprised face" emote, white or red "X" in these areas respectively. They look identical to Trap Tiles. If a Toon or a Cog steps over these squares, they trigger a random effect that alters the battle map slightly: * Shifts Obstacles up and down * Rotates Obstacles such as Walls * Activates Water or Ice tiles * Opens up a new area of the map or a bridge to get across Charge Tiles First making an appearance in Velo City or Techbot Headquarters, Charge Tiles appear as dark blue metallic strips connected to a device, which gradually appear light blue the longer a Toon or Cog stands on them. Toons or Cogs can charge up Charge Tiles by standing on them for a duration, or walking over the entire strip of Charge Tiles. These Tiles power down gradually if no one is standing on them. Once powered up, their effects vary depending on the connected device: Category:Mechanics Category:Advanced Mechanics Category:Battle Mechanics